Vacío
by Kimerah
Summary: ¿Has imaginado alguna vez qué se sentiría al perder la mitad de ti? ¿Y si justo esa fuera la mitad que te hace único? ¿Qué harías? Soy Wings. O al menos era eso hace unos días. Hoy... sólo soy yo.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, ambientes y otros presentes en el siguiente fic pertenecen a la Casa de las Ideas: Marvel Comics._

* * *

**Vacío.**_  
_

_Por Kimerah._

Wings. Un apodo que se había ganado por lo que él era: Un mutante con la habilidad de volar.

Volar.

Nadie podía entender lo maravilloso que se sentía el simple hecho de una brisa rozando su rostro.

Y él no la podría sentir más.

Sí, Hisako lo ha apoyado, al igual que todo el equipo del Instituto, ¿pero acaso alguien realmente lo entendía? Todos ellos aún tienen sus preciados dones, aquellos que los hace diferentes al resto.

A él se los habían arrebatado.

Él se lo había dicho a la señorita Pryde. Él sabía que _"la cura"_ no se usaría sólo para los mutantes que lo deseaban.

Era un arma, un arma para lograr controlarlos a todos.

La liviandad de los pies, el mero hecho de sólo pensar y ya estar surcando los aires. Ver cómo todas las cosas se quedaban allí chiquitas en el suelo, mientras él, imponente cual halcón, disfrutaba de las maravillas del cielo.

Pero ya no las disfrutaría nunca más.

¿Qué sus poderes podrían volver? ¿Qué no era seguro que _"la cura"_ fuera irreversible? Por favor, Edward Tancredi sabía que podía parecer de todas las cosas menos un idiota. ¿Por qué entonces no sólo lo echaban del Instituto y ya? Era un simple estorbo.

Un Homo sapiens.

"_No debes perder las esperanzas, Wings. En la medicina no todo siempre pasa como se tiene planeado"_ le había dicho Beast. Claro, Hank McCoy conocía en carne propia cómo podían llegar a fallar los experimentos científicos, pero ése fue un error de él cometido hacia él.

A Wings le quitaron sus alas contra su voluntad. Lo dejaron vacío.

¿Cómo poder vivir una vida normal luego de haber vivido las maravillas de ser un mutante? ¿Cómo olvidar todos esos vuelos al atardecer? ¿Cómo poder olvidar su entrenamiento? ¿Cómo poder volver con una familia que lo despreció por lo que era?

Porque él era un mutante.

Si no hay poderes, no hay mutante.

Si no hay mutante, no hay un Wings.

Y menos aún un Edward Tancredi.

El aire se sentía tan real. La tierra bajo sus pies estaba tibia a la luz del supuesto sol. La lejanía, la planicie al final del acantilado… Todo era tan real. ¿No será que en verdad estaba afuera? ¿Estaba aún en el Salón Peligro? Realmente no le importaba mientras todo se sintiera tan real.

—Sé en lo que piensas —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—. No puedes volar, Eddie.

¿En qué momento había entrado Hisako? Realmente Wings no le tomó mucha importancia. Lo único que le importó —y que realmente dolió— fue el hecho de que ella le reafirmara sus temores: No podía volar.

¿Eddie? ¿Hace cuánto que nadie lo llamaba así? Él ahora era Wings, no Eddie.

Eddie. Su madre solía llamarle así.

Quizás sólo había que aceptarlo, por duro que fuera. Desde que desaparecieron sus poderes él volvió a ser Eddie, el torpe chico de la escuela que se había roto ambas piernas haciendo quién sabe qué cosa.

Pero no. Él era un mutante y como mutante sería recordado.

—Me llamo… —Hisako lo interrumpió antes de terminar la frase. Sí, ella tenía razón, ya era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

Toda la realidad.

Pero por más que trataba era imposible. ¿Cómo poder lograrlo, carajo? Y Hisako allí abofeteándolo con toda la verdad no era de mucha ayuda.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente! —gritó Wings al cabo de unos minutos—. ¿Qué harías tú si perdieras tu armadura?

Hisako, a quién jamás había visto tan seria, simplemente le contestó:

—Bueno, si de verdad tuviera agallas me tiraría por un barranco.

Y allí estaba la respuesta que necesitaba. Una sincera. Alguien que le respondiera con lo que de verdad haría en su caso.

Un barranco. Igual al que tenía al frente.

—Gracias por todo, Hisako. —Miró fijamente el suelo que se encontraba a unos veinte metros de caída libre—. Gracias por tu amistad.

Y saltó, escuchando un leve _"gracias por lo que tú me darás" _impersonal de parte de Hisako.

El viento en su rostro. La liviandad de los pies. Sentirse cuál halcón en los aires.

Antes de caer.

Se desvaneció entonces la imagen de Hisako y el acantilado, dando paso a una retumbante risa robotizada que salía de las paredes.

Wings ha muerto. Danger vive.

* * *

_Bien, aquí termina esta historia con el trágico final de Eddie, el cual desata una serie de acontecimientos en Astonishing X-men; primordialmente la liberación del Salón Peligro, personificado en Danger._

_Es cortito, lo sé. Mi intención era poder ver más aún al interior de este chico, el cual vivió momentos más que difíciles con la pérdida de sus poderes._

_En fin, gracias por leer. Cualquier felicitación, tomatazo, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido en la sección de reviews._

_Kimerah._


End file.
